


Spooning

by Fanatic_weirdo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, Just a little blurb, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, adorble, big spoon, little spoon, needy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Alec and Magnus spoon. Who is the little? Who is the big? Read and find out!It's extremely short and unbetaed so any mistake is mine!





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> This is something based on a youtube video that made me think of Malec. It's called "Perks of being a Gay couple"

Magnus had never had a lover quite so willing to give morning cuddles, to lay with him for hours if possible. The Shadowhunter never treated it as a chore to do this with Magnus. He seemed to think it was a privilege. Sure all his other lovers and partners had loved the sex part of their relationship, but this part, the intimate part… that was a rarity. 

Magnus sometimes wondered if it wasn’t because Alec had been so deprived of physical love most of his life other than his siblings. And even then he’d been the one to reach out, he’d been the one to seek that connection. It felt like now that he had it with Magnus, he felt.. right. Like he was no longer the weirdo who liked to hug too much, who liked to brush hands. He was now with someone who hugged back harder, who touched his hand first, who couldn’t get enough of the skin to skin contact he craved. 

Magnus understood that. He’d lived through a time when loving other men was taboo so most of his relations were had in back allies and bathhouses or if he was lucky a bed but only if he left immediately after. It was just how it was back then. But the desire for intimacy had always been there. And now he had a beautiful, kind, strong man who it would seem couldn’t get enough of holding him and being held by him. 

Magnus was so warm he wanted to stay there forever. The heavy, thick arms around him daring anyone to come near. The full body pressed against his back. Legs tangled with his in a marvelous rub of hair and the touch of toes. He was cocooned in the most wonderfully brilliant security and love.  
Being the little spoon was his favorite. He never wanted to leave. But of course, his boyfriend had to be greedy. 

It started with soft kissed pressed into his neck, tickling and tender. Not demanding, almost just a reminder that he was back there. As if Magnus could forget the body that was giving him such simple pleasure.

“Magnus, it’s my turn,” the source of his joy and apparently his soon loss of it whined. 

“One more minute,” Magnus said and he snuggled deeper in the bracing hold. 

“You’ve had it for an hour, I want to be the little spoon now,” Alec sounded more like he was 6 than 26. 

Magnus grumbled, laying there for a moment more before moaning, “Fine..” He rolled over, wanting to stay annoyed but upon seeing Alec’s adorable smile as he too turned and buried himself back into Magnus, he could no longer begrudge his big spoon. His little spoon was just as warm and this way he could protect him, hold him close and make silent promises that he’d never let anyone hurt him. 

“I love you,” Alec whispered, turning his head and kissing the corner of Magnus’s mouth softly. Magnus smiled and snuffled into the back of Alec’s neck. 

“I love you too babe,” he whispered, turning his hand so that he could run his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec hummed as if it were the best feeling the world to be held by Magnus and have his gentle stroke in his hair. And maybe it was. “What would your siblings say if they could see their big, strong, protective older brother being such a needy little spoon?” Magnus teased. 

Alec let out an amused huff, “They’d say ‘damn he’s lucky to have the best big spoon in the world’.” Alec responded and as always, Magnus melted. 

“No, I have the best big spoon in the whole world,” Magnus replied, kissing the shell of Alec’s ear to his jaw, then down his neck. 

“It would appear my big spoon is trying to start something and since I just got to be little spoon he is going to have to wait,” Alec grumbled and wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus’s arm that was around his waist. Magnus chuckled lightly and placed one more kiss on Alec’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I’ll behave,” Magnus promised and tightened his grip on his boyfriend. 

“And besides,” Alec turned his head back slightly to look at him as he smirked, “When we do get to that, I’m topping,” Magnus whined quietly but Alec shook his head, “I’ve done it twice in a row, it’s your turn to bottom.” Magnus grunted and put his head in Alec’s back, making the other man laugh. They both knew Magnus had no problem bottoming any more than Alec did, they were just competitive, greedy people who never wanted the other one to think they’d give in without a fight. 

“Little spoon and topping, is it your birthday or something?” Magnus mumbled. 

“Mmhmm,” Alec nodded, “Every day with you is like my birthday, and better than Christmas.” 

“Ugh, I’m trying to be bratty and you spout things like that and it’s not fair,” Magnus claimed.

“I know,” Alec said with an impish grin. “Now shhhh,” he whispered, relishing Magnus’s arms holding him. 

“I could beat you up, you know. I’m am a powerful Warlock, I banish greater demons and invent portals.” 

“I know, babe,” Alec whispered softly, sinking fully into Magnus and the bed and Magnus sighed and smiled gently. He didn’t know he could love someone this much. It was nice to know that he could and that, that man was just as capable of love as he was.


End file.
